


Sun Warmed Metal

by fiendishkitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, sex on set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiendishkitty/pseuds/fiendishkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief porny interlude during filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Warmed Metal

The whimper that has been building up in my throat doesn’t even get a chance to sound before his hand clamps over my mouth, stopping it in it’s tracks.

“Shhh.” he says. “Don’t wanna get caught, right?” He smirks at me and keeps the marathon pace he’s set on my cock going.

I feel like such a slut. My back is pressed against the sun warmed metal side of the makeup trailer. Pants shoved halfway down my thighs. Legs spread wide enough for him to fit between. I’m flushed and sweaty, head pressed so hard into the wall behind me I’ll be shocked if there isn’t a dent left when we’re done. It’s broad daylight. Out in the open. Anyone could walk around the corner and see us. I don’t give a shit.

He licks up the side of my neck, stopping to chew at the corner of my jaw. The hand that is covering my mouth moves down to pluck at my nipple through my t-shirt. I am ridiculously glad that I managed to chuck the over shirt before he drug me around the trailer and threw me against the wall.

I can feel my orgasm start to burn through me. My fingertips are tingling and my brain goes fuzzy. I manage to grit out a “Fuck…gonna…” and he drops to his knees to wrap his lips around the head of my dick, catching the burst of my come in his mouth.

Once my hips stop thrusting and my muscles stop clenching, he stands and crushes his mouth to mine. I open my lips beneath his so his tongue can slide inside my mouth. I can taste myself on him, in him, all over.

He pulls away entirely too soon for my liking, but I know we’re expected back on set in a few minutes, so we need to hurry. I put myself back to rights and grin up at him. He gives me a thumbs up, grabs my hand and tugs me away from the wall, around the corner. 

“C’mon, jerk.” He says, slinging his arm over my shoulder. “We’ve got fake demons to kill.”

I laugh as I snag my over shirt off the steps of the makeup trailer and stroll back to set, his arm still around me.


End file.
